Un beso
by TacosAlPastor
Summary: Desesperado por ser el único chico de su grado que jamás ha besado a alguien, Tweek decide seguir el consejo de Kenny y pagarle a una "Puta" para hacer el trabajo. Creek.


Tweek estaba comenzando a creer que esta era una idea estúpida.  
Si bien, Token y su misma conciencia se lo habían advertido desde un principio, no dudó en ignorarlos a ambos.  
Grave error.  
Una helada brisa revolvió sus rubios cabellos y además lo devolvió a la realidad.  
Ahí, en frente del gimnasio, con la nieve cayendo sobre su pálida piel, y el frio helandole los huesos, Tweek comenzaba a creer que pagarle cinco dólares a un extraño para que te de tu primer beso no era la mejor idea de todas.  
Aunque no podría esperar otra cosa de Kenny, quien lo había convencido en primer lugar, asegurándole que la persona que le recomendó era discreta y trabajaba bien.  
Una puta, habría dicho Kyle.  
Y sí, el sabía de sobra que prácticamente le iba a pagar a una puta para que le besase y acabar con toda esta tontería de ser el único de todo su grado que jamás ha dado su primer beso.  
Aunque, en su defensa, no era una "puta" en todo el sentido de la palabra. O eso le había asegurado el inmortal, argumentando que esa persona no tenía sexo con nadie, literalmente sólo vendía inocentes besos para desafortunados chicos que no querían ser perdedores que aún no han besado.  
Como él.  
Pero bueno, estaba desesperado.  
Se acomodó la bufanda, suspiró dándose valor a si mismo y se fue a la parte de atrás, donde se supone que tenía que haber un viejo roble, ahora muriéndose por el frío exagerado.  
Ahí es donde esperaba a sus clientes.  
Cuando llegó, ahora si comenzó a arrepentirse realmente.  
¿Y si le pegaba una infeccion?  
¿Y si era un asesino/ladrón/psicópata/traficantedeórganos?  
O peor.  
¿Y si lo hacía fatal y esa persona se daba cuenta y se burlaba en su cara y le decía a todos y lo vendía como esclavo y le quitaba sus calzoncillos?  
¡No podría con tanta presión!  
Quiso irse de ahí.  
Quiso dar la vuelta, largarse y olvidar este mal momento, fingir que esto nunca había pasado.  
Pero no lo hizo.  
Se quedó ahí, congelado, en su lugar cuando sintió una profunda y pesada mirada sobre de él.  
Un azabache, debajo de aquel árbol, le observaba con curiosidad pero sin expresión alguna en el rostro, como analizándolo con la mirada.  
Y entonces, al cruzar miradas con él, su cuerpo se movió sólo.  
Olvidó todo, los gérmenes, los asesinos seriales, los gnomos y lo estúpida que era esta idea.  
De repente se encontraba de pie, frente a él, temblando más que de costumbre pero siendo guiado por un extraño calor en un pecho y un cosquilleo en su estómago.  
Y al cruzar la mirada con aquel pelinegro sin expresión, supo que no había vuelta atrás.  
—H-Hola.—Logró pronunciar como pudo. No encontró otra cosa, pues en su mente sólo estaba la palabra "PRESIÓN" escrita en mayúsculas. Pero no era una presión cualquiera.  
Era una bonita, emocionante.  
Alegre como las mariposas que sentía bailando en esos momentos en su barriga.  
Craig le miró con una ceja alzada.  
Aquel rubio estaba temblando demasiado, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y mordía su labio inferior con nerviosismo.  
Apagó su cigarro tirándolo al suelo, y al fin se digno a hablar.  
—¿Se te ofrece algo?—Su voz era nasal y gruesa. El corazón de Tweek dio un vuelco cuando la escuchó.  
Asintió repetidas veces apenas logró controlarse, y rebuscó entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta algo.  
—U-Un beso.  
Lo había dicho.  
Le costó trabajo pero lo había dicho.  
Craig vio como le entregaba un arrugado billete de cinco dólares con la cara roja hasta las orejas y los ojos cerrados.  
Pero no dijo nada.  
Tweek vio con horror como la cara inexpresiva del azabache cambiaba para formar una sonrisa burlona, y se llevaba a una mano a la boca para callar la carcajada que amenazaba con escapar en cualquier momento.  
Sintió algo dentro de él romperse.  
Las mariposas en su estómago ahora golpeteaban bruscamente, provocándole náuseas y ganas de vomitar ahí mismo.  
Los ojos se le aguaron y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar, sintiendo que en cualquier momento perdería la poca fuerza que le quedaba y caería al helado suelo.  
Pero no lo hizo.  
No lo hizo porque de un momento a otro se encontró en los brazos de Craig, sujetándolo firmemente por los hombros.  
Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando notó la lujuria en sus ojos.  
Pero no pudo pensar mucho tiempo en ella, porque al momento Craig rompió bruscamente la distancia que los separaba, besándolo de una forma tan apasionada que Tweek comenzó a creer que cinco dólares era muy poco para el placer que te provocaba.  
¿Besaría de aquella forma tan provocativa a todos sus clientes?  
Jamás podría saberlo, pero prefería dejarlo así, creyendo que no.  
Que él era único, que era igual de especial para Craig que para el mismo.  
Y realmente lo creyó en el momento en el que era estampado contra aquel árbol, mientras sentía sus cálidas manos recorriendo su torso  
Quiso soltar un gemido cuando Craig bajo a su pelvis al mismo tiempo que le mordía suavemente el labio inferior, pero se lo aguantó, aferrándose más a la camisa negra del azabache que sujetaba con fuerza desde que el beso había comenzando.  
El hechizo se rompió por la falta del oxígeno, y sólo hasta notar la severa mirada de Craig sobre él recordó todo.  
Que si era uno más de su trabajo.  
Sintió de nuevo las lágrimas amontonándose en sus pestañas y un nudo en su garganta.  
Sonrió como pudo, recogiendo y entregándole los cinco dólares que había soltado a la nieve en el momento en el que lo comenzó a besar.  
Fingió que no le dolía.  
Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.  
De nuevo, no pudo.  
Porqué comenzó a olfatear un embriagante aroma a tabaco y perfume de hombre filtrándose por su nariz, y entonces, cayó en cuenta.  
Craig le estaba abrazando.  
¿Estaba soñando? No.  
¿Le había pagado extra por aquel abrazo? Tampoco.  
¿Esto era obra de los gnomos roba calzoncillos? Tal vez. Pero como lo disfrutaba. Malditos gnomos que conocían su debilidad a la perfección y la utilizaban en su contra.  
—Craig.—Susurró en su oído.  
Bajito, con una voz ronca que erizó cada vello de su piel e hizo su cara arder.  
—¿A-Ah?  
—Mi nombre es Craig.—Dijo, de nuevo, en voz baja.—Craig Tucker. Estoy aquí de lunes a jueves. Los viernes tengo práctica de fútbol.  
Se separó, le dio la espalda y Tweek lo vio alejarse mientras prendía otro cigarro. Sacó su encendedor, pero se detuvo unos momentos y giro ligeramente su cabeza para encararlo.  
—¿Fue tu primero?—Tweek pareció confundido ante la pregunta. Luego recordó el contexto y asintió suavemente con las mejillas rosadas.—Ya veo.  
Y se fue.  
Tweek se quedó otros veinte minutos de pie, viendo a lo lejos por donde se había ido.  
El timbre que daba final al receso lo sacó de sus pensamientos, regresandolo de una manera brusca al mundo real.  
Sacudió la cabeza y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su salón.  
—¡Tweek!—A lo lejos, Kenny llegaba corriendo sujetando de la mano a Butters. El primer rubio pasó su brazo al rededor de sus hombros, a manera de un amistoso abrazo.—¿Y bien?  
—¡GAH! ¿B-Bien qué?  
—¿Cómo de qué "bien qué"?—Contestó la pregunta con otra pregunta, ingidnado.—Como te fue con la persona que te recomendé, duh.  
—¡AAACK! B-Bien, ngh creo.  
—¿Crees?—Cuestionó ahora Butters, ligeramente sorprendido.  
—¿Qué pasa, pequeño Tweekers? ¿Stevens no besó bien?  
—O-Oh cielos, tendré que ponerle a Bebe una nubecita nublada.—Comentó Stoch, sacándole un chillido de horror a Tweek.  
—¿C-Cómo de qué ngh B-Bebe?  
—Pues que eso, la chica que te recomendé se llama Bebe y vende besos detrás del patio.—Explicó el inmortal, cada palabra que decía se le clavaba como una estaca más en el alma del adicto al café.—Es del negocio de besos que Butters y yo estamos formando.  
—¿C-Chica? ¡AAACK NGH OH DIOS!—Cuando se dio cuenta de su error ya era tarde. Los colores se le subieron al rostro, y comenzó a balbucear cosas sin sentido, acción que preocupó a sus amigos.  
—¿Tweek? ¿Estás bien?  
—¿Qué traes ahí?—Kenny le quitó a Tweek un pedazo de post-it engrapado a un billete, pero el chico fue más rápido y presa de sus nervios se la arrebató, leyendo el contenido.  
 _" Llámame. Craig Tucker."_ Acompañado de su número de teléfono y sus cinco dólares de vuelta.  
Enseguida levantó la vista.  
Y la escena que vio fue la gota que derramó el vaso.  
Con la cara roja hasta las orejas, pegó un chillido mucho más sonoro que los anteriores, tembló como nunca en su vida y de nuevo sintió una oleada de mariposas revoloteando en su interior.  
Al fondo del pasillo, Craig Tucker le estaba viendo.  
A él.  
Dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa que se impregnó en la mente de Tweek lo suficiente para no olvidarla jamás.  
Lo suficiente para dejarlo encanto, y lo suficiente como para conseguir otros cinco dólares y regresar al día siguiente.

* * *

¡Feliz año nuevo!  
Con dos días de atraso pero algo es algo (?)  
Bien~ traje esto porque lo tenía guardado en el bloc de notas de mi celular y pensé que sería buena idea subirlo, y de paso terminar el otro montón de oneshots que también comencé pero no terminé (?) Recuerdo que lo escribí después de ver el capitulo de la perra mayor de Butters, porque según dicen que todos ya dieron su primer beso pero nunca dicen con quién y pensé que tal vez hubiera sido lindo que Tweek pasará algo así (?) kjdjhasfdkjas ya déjenme ;-;  
Así que a eso me voy a dedicar~  
Por cierto, quería hacer un fic largo, ya lo comencé y tengo el primer capitulo :3  
Es todo amores míos, bai~ (?)


End file.
